dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ripstrawberry
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 08:54, 3 September 2010 Character Build Hi,rip happy new year,i can across u will lookin for archer rogue hybrid and he recommended yr builds and said u knew yr stuff,i went through yr pages on gamefaq and must say yr knowledge of the classes are legendary,i fact i was so impressed i join gamefaqs & dragon age wiki just because of u(and almost even gamespot but am more of an ign guy),any i wanted to know what u think of archer rogues,60% of guys trash it as being a support skill even this wiki says so in its general tips,i wanted to do a archer build for leliana but with all the hate for archers i started thinking about a hybrid with dw,The planned build goes like this:quick points first,i intend to use 4 physical tomes on This leliana build and if possible reach lvl 24-25 may be even buy some Mortal vessel tomes: Leliana(Rogue Archer/DW Hybrid) Lethality,Melee Archer & Aim,Archery 2-4,Archery 3-4,Bard-3,Stealth-4,Ranger-2,Improved Tools,Dirty Fighting & Combat Movement,Dual weapon Finesse. I Plan on raising Her Cunning to make up for the Missing deft hand points(50),Pls tell me what U think and if possible Give Me builds of yr own for her(1 for Rogue Archer & Archer/DW Backstabber Hybrid)if its not to much trouble recommed which of the build u think is best.And lastly i know u have been Told this before but u Really should write a character and class build guide,even may be if u have the time rewrite the Companion strategies or Make yr Own reccommendation.I do not however agree with when u said Con is the worst stat because while it might not be great for a rogue,it is great for Warriors and Blood mages(I don't mean stacking it for a tank because Dex is higher for a Tank,but a 2 hander might need more of it)Finally how much Dex do u think is the Max for a 2 Hander and do u think it important for them,Have u ever reach lvl 25 Legally and how,About tomes i did some research i think the Mage ends up the most powerful class because of an extra tome(4 tomes 3x Bodhain,1 from Connor's desire demon a total of 5).Total of Tomes for a Warrior/rogue is 4 and 5 for mages i mention this because it seems u were not aware u can get up to 4 of this from yr Pages i have seen.Hope i am not overloading u like a Dictionary(If so sorry just that u are 1 of the best informers i have seen).take care hope to here from u soon. Character Build Hi,rip happy new year,i can across u will lookin for archer rogue hybrid and he recommended yr builds and said u knew yr stuff,i went through yr pages on gamefaq and must say yr knowledge of the classes are legendary,i fact i was so impressed i join gamefaqs & dragon age wiki just because of u(and almost even gamespot but am more of an ign guy),any i wanted to know what u think of archer rogues,60% of guys trash it as being a support skill even this wiki says so in its general tips,i wanted to do a archer build for leliana but with all the hate for archers i started thinking about a hybrid with dw,The planned build goes like this:quick points first,i intend to use 4 physical tomes on This leliana build and if possible reach lvl 24-25 may be even buy some Mortal vessel tomes: Leliana(Rogue Archer/DW Hybrid) Lethality,Melee Archer & Aim,Archery 2-4,Archery 3-4,Bard-3,Stealth-4,Ranger-2,Improved Tools,Dirty Fighting & Combat Movement,Dual weapon Finesse. I Plan on raising Her Cunning to make up for the Missing deft hand points(50),Pls tell me what U think and if possible Give Me builds of yr own for her(1 for Rogue Archer & Archer/DW Backstabber Hybrid)if its not to much trouble recommed which of the build u think is best.And lastly i know u have been Told this before but u Really should write a character and class build guide,even may be if u have the time rewrite the Companion strategies or Make yr Own reccommendation.I do not however agree with when u said Con is the worst stat because while it might not be great for a rogue,it is great for Warriors and Blood mages(I don't mean stacking it for a tank because Dex is higher for a Tank,but a 2 hander might need more of it)Finally how much Dex do u think is the Max for a 2 Hander and do u think it important for them,Have u ever reach lvl 25 Legally and how,About tomes i did some research i think the Mage ends up the most powerful class because of an extra tome(4 tomes 3x Bodhain,1 from Connor's desire demon a total of 5).Total of Tomes for a Warrior/rogue is 4 and 5 for mages i mention this because it seems u were not aware u can get up to 4 of this from yr Pages i have seen.Hope i am not overloading u like a Dictionary(If so sorry just that u are 1 of the best informers i have seen).take care hope to here from u soon.